1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage assemblies that are used to store a wide variety of objects. In particular, the present invention relates to a modular storage assembly that can be assembled by a user to the desired shape and size, that allows its trays to be removed and repositioned, and that is simple in construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable storage assemblies are very popular today because they provide the user with much flexibility and convenience in use. For example, many of these conventional storage assemblies are usually provided in the form of a plurality of grated panels that have crossing bars. These panels can be connected together to form a plurality of cubic or rectangular storage spaces (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cstorage unitsxe2x80x9d). These panels can be assembled in any desired manner to form storage units of different sizes to fit the rooms or locations where these assemblies are to be used. In addition, some of these conventional storage assemblies are provided with wheels or casters that allow them to be quickly and conveniently moved from one location to another. Further flexibility and convenience is provided in that these conventional storage assemblies can be disassembled for (a) reconstruction into a different configuration, or (b) re-location to different locations.
Unfortunately, most of these presently-available storage assemblies suffer from a number of drawbacks. As a first example, the connections that are used to connect adjacent panels to form the storage units may be weak, so that the stability of the storage assembly is compromised. This will prevent the user from forming a large storage assembly, since the weak joints will be unable to support a large assembly that will presumably be quite heavy from storing a large number of objects and items. Second, some of the connectors used to connect adjacent panels to form the storage units have a complex structure or are difficult to install and to remove. Third, the casters are not always securely fitted at the bottom of these conventional storage assemblies, so that the casters often fall off when the storage assembly is pushed or slightly shifted from its original position. These loose casters pose a serious stability problem because the storage assembly would tilt, and depending on what is stored inside the respective storage units, may even cause the storage assembly to collapse.
As a result, there remains a need for a portable storage assembly that is easy and convenient to assemble, use, disassemble, and transport, and which is stable enough to support a large number of storage units and heavy objects inside these storage units.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided a storage assembly, a plurality of panels that are assembled to form a plurality of storage spaces, a plurality of connectors for coupling adjacent panels to form the plurality of storage spaces, and at least one tray positioned inside one of the storage spaces.
In one embodiment of the present invention, each connector has a generally circular body having a plurality of spaced-apart scalloped regions, with a recess provided at each of the locations of the scalloped regions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the storage system includes a caster having a wheel and a caster frame. The caster frame can have a body, a bore provided therethrough for receiving the wheel, and at least two spaced-apart passages formed in the circumference of the body.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the storage system includes a pair of tracks, each track having a body that has a first end and an opposing second end, and a horizontal groove for receiving one side edge of the tray. Each track further includes a first attachment mechanism and a second attachment mechanism spaced-apart from the first attachment mechanism, with each of the first and second attachment mechanisms receiving a separate bar of a panel. The first attachment mechanism is positioned on the body at a first distance from the first end, and with the second attachment mechanism is positioned on the body at a second distance from the second end, with the first distance being greater than the second distance.